


As You Wish, My Lady

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, Blackwall (Dragon Age) Spoilers, F/M, Forgiveness, Height Differences, Kissing, Redemption, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Kenna Cadash and the man formerly known as Blackwall have a heart to heart. Forgiveness is found.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Cadash (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Kenna Cadash
Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	As You Wish, My Lady

A long time ago, he decided Thom Rainier was dead and that the world was a little better for his passing. 

Then, on the gallows steps, he finally laid Gordon Blackwall to rest. 

Now… now he was simply a man staring down a woman, and he wasn’t sure who that man was any longer. The only thing he knew, without a shadow of the doubt, was that the woman in front of him _deserved_ better than him. Than everything the world had thrown at her.

And, yes, he knew her. He knew the the way her lip trembled meant she was holding back her screams of anguish like she did when she was wounded in battle. He knew the slow blinking of her eyes conveyed not fury, like her opponents thought, but fear. 

He knew when she spoke, he would never forget what she said. He would take it with him engraved in his heart like the brand on her cheek. He would take it into the fade, to the void, wherever he ended up. 

“You summoned me, my lady.” He said softly, because it had been ages, and even though her mouth had opened nothing ever emerged. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually fucking come.” She whispered, jaw trembling as she lifted her chin to glare into his eyes. 

“I am your man, my lady.” He took a slow, steady step forward and she took a quick one back towards her bed, keeping the distance between them. Carefully he dropped to one knee, kneeling before her and dropping his eyes to stare at the pretty rug covering the hard stone floor. “I swore it to you yesterday. I will swear it again today.” 

Yesterday. Yesterday she publicly forgave him for his sins, as if she could, and removed his shackles herself. As she did, he’d asked her in a half-broken voice why she had done this. All of this. For him. And she’d looked up at him, shutters blown open on her emerald eyes, and shook her head. The whispered answer had been for his ears alone. 

_I can’t let you go._

The silence now was a gulping chasm between them. He dared to raise his eyes, saw that she’d drawn closer, wary still as a cat who’d been caught too many times. She had never treated him so, even if she treated everyone else like they held a blade to plunge into her back. The fact that he was now one more enemy she felt she needed to watch… 

He deserved no better treatment. And yet, it battered at his heart all the same. It would have been quicker and easier to hang then let her shatter him one piece at a time. Perhaps this was his true punishment, the Maker intent on making him face his greatest regret, her broken heart, every day. 

“You lied to me.” Kenna stated coldly. 

“Yes.” 

“You lied. To _me_. About _this_.” The former Carta assassin looked at him in bewildered anguish. “For stone’s sake. Why?” 

Her voice broke on the why, a crack in her armor she couldn’t repair fast enough. He had a million answers. The lie was so well loved. The lie was easy. The lie was a good story. 

But one reason for lying to her, above all. “You made me want to be a better man, my lady. I wanted to be what you deserved.” 

He’d been wrong. He’d been a coward. He dropped his eyes to the rug again, tracing the loops of violet and blue, a stripe of green woven through it that reminded him of Kenna’s eyes in the Emerald Graves. That color green would haunt him the rest of his life, just as this moment would. 

“I want to call you Thom.” 

He looked up into her glowing green eyes, stunned at the fury in them. “I heard your shit about taking Blackwall as a title from Varric. Fuck that. Fuck titles. I hate mine I’m not giving you one.” 

_Thom_. It had been so long since someone had said it to him, and to hear it in her voice… 

“As you wish my lady.” The answer was immediate. Anything she wished. Anything he could do to make this right, _somehow_. 

And then she was in front of him, moving as fast and deadly as one of those snakes from the approach. He was almost her height with his knees bent and she took advantage of that immediately. One delicate fist grabbed his hair and yanked his lips to hers. 

It was not sweet. It was no tender kiss of new lovers. It was not made of springtime flowers or summer dew. Kenna was a rage of fire and passion, a storm in slow motion as she captured his lips and pressed every curve against him. He capitulated like he was in a dream, one he did not quite understand. How? How could she be here? Kissing him? His arms circled her waist to pull her closer, desperate for more, but she wrenched away in the next second, pulling her hand from his hair and dropping her eyes to the floor. 

“Do you want to do this?” She asked quietly. “Do you want me? Like I thought you did?” 

His body answered before his slow, dim witted mind could fuck it up even more than he already had. This was a gift, a Maker-given gift, and he would not lose it again. Would not fail to cherish her. 

He surged upright, his arms around her waist taking her with him. He swung her up into his arms like he’d always wanted to, capturing her lips with a demanding growl. She opened beneath him, her arms twining around his neck, fingers twisting in his dark locks. When he pulled away, only one word fell from her lips. 

“Thom.” She whispered, pressing her forehead to his. 

Perhaps this was who he was supposed to be. The best version of himself, for her, the man who he should have been. A good and loyal man. 

He would never be anything else again. 

**Author's Note:**

> FINE DWARVEN BULLSHIT DIRECT FROM KIRKWALL AT [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](http://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
